A Straight or Yaoi Ending
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Some people like straight and some likes yaoi this story is both! You could choice your ever own ending! It could be EthanxSarah ending or BennyxEthan ending your choice! It's a love story that you could choice!


**A Straight or Yaoi Ending**

**Summary: Some people like straight and some likes yaoi this story is both! You could choice your ever own ending! It could be EthanxSarah ending or BennyxEthan ending your choice! It's a love story that you could choice!**

**A/N: I have this random in my head and I was like hey maybe I should write story no body didn't do it so yeah just write it. So yeah I hope you guys like it! I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire just my ideas. Oh yeah I forget when this () it means you could choice what happens that part, but if you don't then just continue reading this may look confusing. I thought it was confusing too so yeah enjoy!**

Ethan was dating Sarah and what Benny was dating? Nobody he did wish he date Jasmine, but her too difficult for him because she was mad at Ethan dating Sarah. She hates straight couples because they ruin her childhood. So Benny started to like Ethan. It started here….

"Do we really have to go to this stupid ass ball?" Ethan nodded to Jasmine. Jasmine was angry because she has to go to the ball she hates.

"Whatever this is going to be the worst night ever!" Jasmine walked away. Benny went up to Ethan.

"Wow she must really hate that ball." Benny said. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah she really does and she really mad that me and Sarah are dating." Benny nodded.

"Well I see you at the ball." Ethan nodded and went to his girlfriend Sarah. Benny walked away and sighed. He wished he could date Ethan. He turned his head and saw Ethan and Sarah kissing. He looked down and walked away.

Then when it was night everybody went to the ball. Jasmine didn't have a dress on she just wear a male outfit. Because she don't care.

"Jasmine why you dressing up like that?" Benny asked.

"It's because I hate this ball and I really don't care."

"Why do you hate this ball?" She sighed.

"It's because I dated all these boys in here except you and Ethan."

"What about Rory?" She walked away. He sighed.

Later Ethan and Sarah were dancing while the others were bored to death.

"I see why you hate this ball Jasmine." Benny said. She nodded.

"There's no gay couple because this ball is full with homophobe bitches." He nodded.

"Just rude ass homophobe bitches. God I hate them." Benny sighed. Rory went up to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine you want dance?" Jasmine sighed and got up and dances with Rory. Benny sighed because he was the only one. Everybody have fun, but Benny because he was alone the whole night. So he went to Jasmine's house the next day.

"Jasmine what happens if his best friend falls in love with his best friend?" Jasmine sighed.

"Easy just tell him the truth unless he homophobe then just keep it as secret." He sighed.

"What if he didn't know his best friend is homophobe what he does now?"

"Benny I don't have all the answers ok? If you like him then just go kiss him." He nodded and left. He went to Ethan's house. Ethan opened the door and they went to his room. Ethan was on the bed sitting and so as Benny. Benny lean to Ethan and kissed him. Ethan was shocked, but then he kissed back.

"Benny I think I like you too." He smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't like you Ethan." Ethan was shocked.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed Benny.

"I love you too Benny." But then something hit his head.

"Wait what about Sarah?"

"Don't worry I think of something." Benny smiled.

Then the next day Ethan and Benny was in a room doing something. Benny pulls down Ethan's pants…..

_(Straight Version)_

"_Benny I think this is a bad idea what if Sarah caught us?" Ethan whispered._

"_Relax Ethan as long as we quiet Sarah won't find out." Benny pulls down his boxers._

"_Um Benny what are you doing?" He asked._

"_Something I wanted to do for a long time." Benny was about to put his mouth on it until Ethan say something._

"_No Benny don't! I don't want that! Let's just get out here." Benny sighed and pulled Ethan's boxers and pants up and left the room._

_(Yaoi Version)_

_Benny pulls down his boxer. Benny put his mouth on Ethan's dick and starts sucking._

"_B-B-Benny" Ethan's eyes were close and bite his lip. Benny licked the bottom on it. Ethan tries being quiet as he can, but he couldn't help it. The more Benny sucks and licks the more Ethan going to moan louder and louder. Sarah heard something so she knocked the door. They were shocked Benny pulls his boxers and pants up and wrap his mouth. Sarah opened the door._

"_Hey what were you guys doing in here?"_

"_Um nothing we were just talking about stuff so yeah, but we done." Benny and Ethan walked out awkwardly._

After that Benny was horny I mean really horny he couldn't wait when Ethan and Benny go home it's because Ethan's parents is going somewhere for the weekend. After school they went home and…..

_(Straight Version)_

_They went inside and Benny kissed Ethan. Benny took him to his room and put him on the bed. He jumped on top of Ethan and started making out with Ethan. He kissed his neck and Ethan push him off._

"_Benny I'm not ready to have sex with you. If I'm ready to have sex with you I would say it." Benny sighed and just kissed Ethan in the forehead. Then they heard the door ring._

_(Yaoi Version)_

_They went inside and Benny kissed Ethan. They took off their clothes and went the couch because they couldn't hold it any longer. Benny put Ethan on the couch and jumped on top of him. He went back kissing Ethan and then later. Benny put his dick inside his hole and started to grind his hips against his._

"_Oh Benny, Benny" Benny grind his hips harder every time Ethan moans. When they heard the door ring they stopped what they were doing._

"_I wish no body wasn't coming over on our sweet time." Ethan was breathing hard a little. Benny nodded._

"_Ethan I go get it!" Ethan's sister said about to come down the stairs._

"_Um no I go get it I'm right next to the door." Benny and Ethan quickly ran and get their clothes and put them on._

Ethan opened the door and they saw Sarah. "Hey guys what were you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing just you know hanging out like best friends." Benny nodded. Sarah went inside. She kissed Ethan…..

_(Straight Version)_

_Ethan enjoys it_

_(Yaoi Version)_

_Ethan's eyes were opened and Ethan was shocked and really didn't like the kiss._

Sarah stopped kissing Ethan. "Well it's nice to see you guys together." Benny said sadly. Benny just went upstairs sad. Ethan sighed.

Later Ethan and Sarah was sitting together Ethan was cuddling her then Jasmine came.

"What's up bitches still a horrible couple?" They sighed.

"Jasmine you need be respectful to straight couples not every straight couple isn't horrible." Sarah said.

"You right Scott Pilgrim and Ramona is not a horrible couple! Thanks Sarah you are helpful." Sarah sighed.

"Besides Scott Pilgrim and Ramona you read the comic?"

"No I don't have the comic, but I saw the movie it was awesome!" Sarah sighed.

"Plus I saw something on my window I guess I over check it too much. What a view!" I sighed.

"You saw something yaoi huh?" She nodded.

"And it was beautiful!" We rolled our eyes.

"Well I be at the kitchen waiting for that view to come back."

"So Ethan what do you want to do?" **(A/N: Shit never knew this day will come that is horrible! I have a nightmare of it, but I didn't know it will come true! Whatever I going to watch a HUGE yaoi video(s) after this nightmare.)** Sarah said…..

_(Straight Version)_

"_Um I don't know what do you want to do?" With a smile on his face. Sarah leans to Ethan._

"_I want to this." She whispered in his ears. __**(A/N: WHERE IS ME SO I COULD STOP HORROR! I'M SO NOT USE STRAIGHT AND SCARY! –SHAKES- I WANT MY MOMMY!)**__ She kissed him got on top of him. We take off our clothes. And she grinds her hips against his. Ethan was moaning. Then Jasmine came with pans hitting them and dancing with them._

"_Stop fucking, stop fucking, stop fucking, stop fucking, stop fucking, stop fucking, stop fucking, stop, stop fucking, stop, stop fucking. Freeze, hammer time! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." And then hit one last time._

"_You could kiss, you could make out, but you can't have sex so put back yall clothes and watch movie and keep pushing. Because it ain't happen in here!" They put clothes. Sarah sighed._

"_If I can't fuck Ethan then I'm out sorry Ethan." And she left._

_(Yaoi Version)_

"_Um I don't know what do you want to do?" He asked nervously. Sarah leans to Ethan._

"_I want this." She whispered in his ear. Ethan was nervous what she was about to do to him. She kissed him and got on top of him. Ethan tries to push her off, but he can't. She stopped kissing him and looked at him._

"_Why are you keeping on trying to push me off?" He sighed._

"_It's because I'm not ready to have sex with you." She sighed. She got off of Ethan._

"_Whatever you babysit yourself!" And she left. Jasmine came._

"_I told you not to date that bitch." Ethan rolled his eyes._

Ethan sighed he was all alone by his self. Jasmine sighed.

"You know could talk to Benny." Her head pointed to the stairs. Ethan nodded and went upstairs. He went to his room he saw Benny sad on his bed. Ethan sighed. "What's wrong?" He sighed.

"When Sarah comes around it's like you forget about me." Ethan sighed…..

_(Straight Version)_

"_No it's that I'm trying to make Sarah to feel like I love her and I love you too so will you forgive me?" Benny sighed and went up to him and kissed him._

"_Yeah I forgive you." Ethan smiled. And they went to sleep._

_(Yaoi Version)_

"_No Benny I don't forget you why will I forget the amazing person in my life? I love you Benny I really do, but the reason I'm with Sarah because I love you and I never knew you love me so that's the reason I date her. I love Benny I didn't want you feel like that I'm crazy in love with you will you forgive me?" He smiled at me and went up to me. He nodded._

"_Yes Ethan I forgive you." Ethan smiled and kissed him. They both looked my bed._

"_Maybe we should do something before we go to bed." They both in bed naked. They were just kissing for a moment then we tongue wrestle. Benny started to grind his hips against mines._

_**(A/n: I got lazy to write the sex part.)**__ After that they hugged each other and fell asleep._

In the morning Benny and Ethan woke up and Ethan changes his clothes and went downstairs to watch TV. And Benny went to the bathroom and takes a shower. Sarah came.

"Sorry Ethan for leaving you here with Benny." Ethan looked at her.

"Oh it was ok it was fine." She nodded.

"Do you want go on a date tonight?" Ethan sighed…..

_(Straight Version)_

"_Yeah, it will be great just you and I." She smiled._

"_Well great I was hoping for that. I see you tonight then we just let Jasmine babysit or Benny." Ethan nodded._

"_Well I have to go see you later Ethan." She left._

_(Yaoi Version)_

"_I'm sorry Sarah I can't I'm have to do something for Benny." She sighed._

"_But we dating aren't we supposed to go out and just leave the friends here." Ethan nodded._

"_Yeah, but Benny is my best friend since we were 6 so yeah maybe next time?" She sighed._

"_But I really want to go on a date." Ethan nodded._

"_Yeah, but I'm going be busy with Benny."_

"_Oh come on just this one." He sighed. He just wants her to leave._

"_Fine, but Benny is going to be mad at me." She smiled._

"_See you tonight!" She left. He sighed._

Ethan went upstairs and went to the bathroom and saw Benny naked.

"Oh um I'm sorry I just come back in another time." Ethan was about to close the door until Benny said something.

"No, no it's cool I'm about to dress up." Ethan nodded.

"So you want me to stand here until you leave the bathroom?" He nodded. Ethan nodded. Ethan just looked at the floor. And later Benny was dress up. Ethan went inside of the bathroom and went up to Benny.

"Well what you want do now?" Ethan asked. Benny kissed Ethan and Sarah returns. She went to the bathroom and saw Ethan and Benny kissing. She was very shocked. Ethan and Benny stopped kissing and just stand there.

"Hey Sarah what's up?" She was mad.

"I can't believe you cheating on me with this magician person!"

"I'm not magician I'm spellmaster there's a big differences bloodsucker!" Sarah and Benny was about to fight, but Ethan went to middle and hold them.

"Ethan you can't date both of us who is going be me or Benny?" She asked.

"I-I-I choices….."

_(Straight Ending)_

_Ethan sighed. "I'm sorry Benny, but I choice Sarah. Still best friends?" He asked. Benny nodded._

"_Still best friend." They hugged. He kissed Sarah and they went somewhere._

_(Yaoi Ending)_

_Ethan sighed. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I choice Benny. Still friends?" She nodded._

"_Still friends." They hugged. He kissed Benny and they went somewhere._

**THE END**

**A/N: It was really hard work I mean REALLY so yeah enjoy I like the yaoi version XD.**


End file.
